All We Know
by zivacanyoufight
Summary: "But she didn't take it off, she was in the explosion." When a coffee run leaves Ziva with amnesia, can the team help her regain her memory? *Gibbs/Ziva father/daughter relationship*
1. Emergency

**_A/N: This is my first NCIS chapter fic, so please review, especially if you find a mistake that you would like fixed!_**

* * *

_**Emergency**_

Ziva left the coffee shop with a cup-tray in her hands, rain dripping down her face and her feet splashing in the puddles as she ran. She had left Gibbs and McGee to continue the stakeout, while she and Tony had gone out to get lunch and coffee. Ziva had been assigned the latter task and wished to return to the hotel at roughly the same time as her partner.

Ziva noticed an old, wooden park bench just in front of her and slowed to a walk, placing the coffees on the bench when she reached it. She secured her straight, brown hair into a ponytail and zipped her jacket, trying to cover as much of her wet t-shirt as possible so that it wasn't quite as revealing. Ziva was tempted to sit down and just enjoy the freedom that came with being outside after a long stakeout, but remembering that Gibbs wouldn't be agreeable without his coffee, she picked up the coffees and ran again.

***BOOM***

Ziva didn't notice the bomb until she was on the ground. She could see blood trickling down the footpath and knew that she needed to call someone for help, but she was drifting in and out of consciousness and no longer had the energy to keep her eyes open, let alone move to reach for her phone. She managed to yell one word before she stopped fighting the pain and slipped out of consciousness.

_"GIBBS!"_

* * *

Tony heard an explosion coming from Ziva's direction and dropped the take-out containers, running until he reached the park bench, which had now been blown to pieces by the bomb. He slowed down for a second, crouching on the ground to catch his breath. The ground seemed to be spinning, an indication that he had been running too fast, but making sure Ziva was okay was his top priority. Suddenly something caught Tony's eye; A Star-of-David pendant attached to a fine gold chain. He recognised it as being Ziva's, which was not a good sign; Ziva never took her necklace off unless she needed to.

_But she didn't take it off, she was in the explosion. _

Tony began to panic, his heart racing as he pulled out his phone to speed-dial Gibbs, scanning the ground for Ziva as he waited for Gibbs to pick up.

_"Gibbs." _

"Boss, I…" Tony saw a dark-haired girl lying on the ground and ran, pulling the phone away from his ear as he did so.

_"DINOZZO!" _Gibbs yelled into the phone. _"TONY!"_

"Ziva was in that explosion." Tony said as he began shaking, hardly believing that it was true.

_"I'll be there in five, stay with her until I get there!" _Gibbs commanded as he hung up.  
_Sure, like I was going to leave her! _He thought to himself as he crouched down to her side.

"Ziva! Can you hear me?" He asked, knowing well that he would not get a response, but hoping anyway. She didn't respond to Tony, but flinched when she heard the sirens and all of the commotion that accompanied it.

_Gibbs must have called the ambulance before he came. _Tony thought to himself as he looked over his shoulder to see Gibbs running towards them. "Boss, I'm..."

"Why the hell are you about to apologise DiNozzo? I wasn't aware that we were implementing the buddy system!"

Tony stopped talking, instead turning to the EMT's that was next to them.

"Sir, do you know what happened?" The paramedic asked as the rest of his team helped strap Ziva to a backboard and get her into the van.

"There was an explosion. Found her unresponsive, but she responded to the sirens." Tony replied as he and Gibbs stood, no longer having reason to be on the ground.

"We'll take her to Bethesda, she's okay for now." The man said as he walked towards the van.

Tony walked around the back of the van and leant inside. "We'll meet you there Zi."

* * *

_**A/N2: I'll try to make the next one longer! I hope it's okay!**_


	2. Count On Me

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the first chapter. I've had exams, school work, etc. but I am on holidays so I can write now.  
I would just like to thank Kikilia14, ncisXpsych12345, Lindsay1993, Brook, Gabi & Tiva lovah for their reviews... so THANKS YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Gibbs walked over to the van, signalling Tony to follow him.

"She's going to be okay, right boss?" Tony asked, although he knew exactly what Gibbs would say.

"I dunno, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied truthfully. "You said we'd be there with her later."

"I don't even know if she heard me." He received a 'Gibbs' stare'. "Right."

Tony walked around to the passenger side and got into the van, figuring they could get there twice as fast with Gibbs at the wheel. The drive was silent except for the sound of tires screeching on the tar as Gibbs weaved in and out of traffic, earning more than a few stares from pedestrians. Every few minutes, Tony would glance over at Gibbs, hoping for a conversation to take his mind off of Ziva. Gibbs sensed Tony's concern and pulled over to the side of the road, turning to face the senior field agent.

"Tony," Gibbs began, thinking of the right words to say. "She's going to be okay."

"I know boss." Tony replied as he picked at the hem of his seat cover, anxiously trying not to think about everything that had just happened.

"Hey," Gibbs said gently. "Stop beating yourself up about it, you couldn't have known."

"I know." Tony repeated shakily, this time barely audible.

"I don't think you do, DiNozzo." Gibbs placed a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before deciding to continue. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"I just... I haven't seen Ziva this vulnerable since we left Somalia, when she could hardly stand on her own two feet. I don't think _any_ of us can stand to see that again."

"Tony..." Gibbs turned the key in the ignition to restart the van and checked that it was safe before pulling back on to the road. "She was hardly hit by the blast. She'll be okay."

"What if she's not?"

"Then we help her."

* * *

"Abby, calm down." McGee tried to get Abby to a state of relative calm, although his own panic was not helping the situation.

"McGee. Ziva's-hurt-we-have-to-get-down-there!" Abby said as she paced the lab, contemplating yet another way to get out of the lab without McGee spoiling it again. McGee stood to his feet and held Abby gently by the shoulders, steering her towards the chair that he had just evacuated.

"Abs." McGee coaxed in the overly-calm tone people usually reserve for toddlers who are on the brink of a nervous breakdown. "Gibbs needs us to test the bomb residue from the crime scene."

"Already done. It contained traces of Cobalt-60; found in..."

"Dirty bombs or improvised explosive devices... I know Abby. Was there a print?"

"No McGee. See this?" Abby asked, only stopping to put a photo up on the deduction board before continuing. "The rubble has been disturbed. The hole is about the size of a small suitcase or..."

"... Metal box." McGee finished. "So... The bomb was taken?"

"Yes. It looks like it." Abby walked in front of McGee, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him expectantly and bouncing slightly on the heels of her knee-high boots... "So, can we go now?"

"Wait a second Abby. What's all that?" McGee asked, spotting a pile of books of assorted colours and sizes spread across the silver lab table.

Abby led Tim over to the evidence and reluctantly spread them apart so that he could read the titles. McGee didn't even look at the books in great detail, instead turning to Abby and pulling her towards him for a hug. "She'll be okay, Abs." He said, trying to convince himself as much as her.

"How do you know that McGee?" Abby questioned, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Because she wasn't close enough to the blast to sustain any permanent injuries, Abby. Now let's go and meet Gibbs and Tony at Bethesda." McGee wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulder and steered her towards the evidence garage.

"I hope you're right, Timmy."

"So do I, Abs... So do I."

* * *

Gibbs and Tony stopped for a coffee break to allow the hospital staff to assess her condition, before spending a considerable amount of time trying to find a parking spot, which they found surprisingly close to the main entrance of Bethesda, . Gibbs opened his door and stepped out of the car and Tony followed suit, slamming the door with more force than Gibbs felt necessary. "Tony." He warned gently and closed his door, a lot softer than the senior field agent had.

The two men walked through the automatic doors and straight up to the desk, startling the receptionist and a few patients. "We're here to see Ziva David."

"I'm sorry, only family is allowed in at the moment." She replied, fully prepared to call security.

"Well, we're the closest thing she's got here. Her mother's dead, her father is a bastard in Tel-Aviv..."

The receptionist cut Gibbs off. "Yeah... I _have _read her personnel file."

"Well then?"

"She hasn't woken up yet... You'll have to wait in the foyer."

"Thank you." Tony said as he and Gibbs walked away from the desk and down the hall, sitting down in the blue plastic chairs.

"I'm going for coffee. Want something, Tony?"

"Yeah thanks, boss."


	3. Thank you and Goodnight

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I'll make this one longer! Sorry if Eli comes across as uncaring but I really dislike him. **

**Anything that needs explaining will be done in later chapters or if I re-edit this one. **

**Flashbacks are in italics from this point on... I'll try not to use them for anything else.**

* * *

_Ziva ran through the front door, her eyes stinging with tears which was causing her to stumble more than just a little. She dropped the photo of her, Tali and Ari that she was holding and ran faster to find her father. _

_"Stop running Ziva." She heard, running impulsively toward her father's voice. She stopped when she reached the doorway to the office, not even pausing to catch her breath. _

_"Abba." Ziva paused for a minute, only moving when she felt Ari's presence behind her. "Ari, please. I am trying to speak in private."_

_When Ari had left, Ziva continued. "Did you hear the news?" She asked, the emotions she had shown before now concealed._

_"It is how it is meant to be." Eli replied to his daughter, almost a little too nonchalant for her liking._

_"No... It is not 'meant to be'... I wish it were me." Ziva raised a hand, signalling that she'd had enough of the conversation and then left, but not before a hand pulled her back._

_"Ziva. We needed you here..." Eli started before his daughter cut him off, close to tears._

_"We need Talia here."_

* * *

Ziva woke to the sound of whirring machines and shoes scuffing the linoleum floor of the hospital and lifted her head weakly, with a dull ache in her chest which was only being masked by painkillers. She grasped for the call button, now vaguely aware that she was in a hospital, but she was not sure where the hospital was or even why she was there. The room was cool and dark, brightened only by the light from the hallway which was barely bright enough to reach Ziva's bed. Her hand finally closed around the remote, which felt a little too heavy for her to lift just yet. She rested it on the bed and pressed the button, letting her head fall back on the pillow.

"Miss David?" A nurse asked as she walked over to the bed, her shoes silent on the floor as though she was intentionally trying not to make a noise. The fact that the nurse pronounced her last name incorrectly didn't even register to Ziva, who was still busily taking in her surroundings for the thousandth time. Ziva nodded, signalling the nurse to continue. "I'm Charlotte. How are you feeling?"

"I am... confused." Ziva's voice squeaked as a result of not being used in a fair while.

"Well I'm sure we can fix that." replied Charlotte, "Are you feeling up to visitors?"

Ziva nodded and Charlotte stepped back, signalling Gibbs to enter. "Wait here for a moment, DiNozzo. That's an order." Gibbs said over his shoulder before walking through the door.

"Tali?" Ziva said to Charlotte, all excitement dropping from her face as she saw that it was in fact Gibbs walking around the curtain. She frowned a little in a lack of recognition and stared up at him, brown eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Ziva?" Gibbs prompted, sensing her confusion.

"Wh- Who are you?" Ziva stuttered. Gibbs felt his heart break slightly and he was glad he'd made Tony stay in the corridor. "I am Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS. Do you know what that is?" He asked, not because he needed her to respond but more to see what she remembered without making her too uncomfortable.

"I... My father did mention a little about the work you do there." She replied to the best of her ability, although the look on Gibbs' face told her there was more to this than he was telling her. "Why are you here, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Ziva, do you know what..." Gibbs began on a hunch but was interrupted by Charlotte.

"How about you come back after dinner?" she asked, needing to assess Ziva properly before they began questioning her more. "I'll show you where you can go and buy something to eat."

Gibbs knew very well where the cafeteria was but needed to talk to Charlotte anyway, so he accepted her offer. They walked out of the room and stood around the corner with Tony, who still had no idea what was happening.

"Miss David struck her head on the pavement when she fell. It wasn't hard enough to sustain any permanent brain damage. I haven't had time to assess the extent of her injuries yet but I do know that she has..."

"Retrograde amnesia." Both Gibbs cut her off, surprising her with his knowledge of the symptoms. "I went through the same thing a while ago."

"And concussion." Charlotte interjected before turning to Tony, who was a little too cocky considering the circumstances. "Also, do you know who Tali is? Ziva's mentioned her quite a bit."

Gibbs and Tony both looked at each other knowingly, Gibbs deciding to answer. "Tali is Ziva's younger sister... Killed in a Hamas suicide bombing when she was sixteen. Ziva doesn't say much about it, but it was a fair while ago."

* * *

_1989_

_Ziva and Tali sat in the back of Eli David's car with a blindfold over their eyes, both vaguely aware of their surroundings but unable to see exactly where they were going. Tali gripped her sister's hand tightly and Ziva squeezed it back, giving her sister a silent message that it would all be okay. The car stopped suddenly and Ziva heard her father's car door open and close before her own was swung open in the same way._

_"Out of the car, girls." Ziva heard her father said and she obeyed, guiding Tali out of the car with her. She held her sister's hand tightly and stood still, listening to her surroundings to try to figure out where they were. The girls stood like this, side by side for a while until Ziva heard the car door close, open, and close again before the engine revved and the car drove away. As soon as Ziva had not heard the car for about a minute, she took off her blindfold before doing the same for her sister._

_"He's gone." Ziva whispered, letting go of Tali for a moment to look around._

_"What do we do, Ziva?" Tali asked, re-grasping the hand that had been offered to her by her sister._

_Ziva began walking, leading Tali towards the cover of the trees where they were less likely to be detected. They walked further into the trees and further away from any recognisable landmarks. "Don't worry Tali, we'll get home."_

* * *

Tony sat at the cafeteria table that Gibbs had picked; one that was in the corner away from the cafeteria line. 'Not bad considering.' he thought, taking in the light blue walls, aqua, marbled linoleum floors and the metal tables and counters, all of which gave the impression that they had been thoroughly sterilised. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor made Tony jump, dragging his attention back to what was happening. Gibbs sat down at his seat, two coffees and a handful of sugar sachets, as well as two burgers that were probably cold despite only just being ordered, sitting on a black carry tray that ruined the illusion of sterility.

"You like sugar don't you, Tony?" Gibbs asked sliding a burger, as well as the sugar sachets and Tony's coffee across the table before taking his own off of the tray and placing it on the table behind him.

"Yeah. Thanks, Boss" Tony replied distantly, taking the coffee and sugar but leaving the burger in the middle of the table. As Tony was stirring the sugar through his coffee, Gibbs slid the burger closer to Tony before taking a bite of his own, ignoring the fact that it was cold.

"It's gonna be a long night, Tony." Gibbs said, taking a sip of his coffee before shuddering at the taste of the cheap coffee beans. "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry. My only concern now is finding out who did this."

"How are you going to help if you are in hospital, DiNozzo?"

Tony grudgingly took a bite of the burger before saying what they had both been thinking about for quite some time. "What's the game-plan boss?"

"Go home and get some rest, you're gonna need it." Gibbs said, standing and throwing the half-eaten burgers and cold coffees into the bin.

***RING-RING***

"Yeah, Abs." Gibbs answered.

"Where are you? McGee and I are in the lobby."

"Yeah, I'll have Tony meet you. Wait there."

"Okay... How is Ziva?"

"Tony can debrief you when he gets there. Bye Abs." Gibbs closed the phone and turned back to face Tony. "Go and find Abby and McGee in the lobby, then take them back to your place and all get some rest. It's going to be a long case."

* * *

"Hey, Abs." Tony said as he pulled her in for a hug, the slight height difference allowing her head to rest easily against his shoulder.

"How is she?" McGee asked, drawing Tony's attention away from hugging Abby, who pulled away expectantly.

Tony took a breath and prepared himself for Abby's reaction, although he did realise that one could never be fully prepared for what he was about to say.

"She has retrograde amnesia." he said, focusing his gaze away from his team mates before continuing. "She can't remember ever working at NCIS." That phrase hit the three of them like a ton of bricks, no-one being brave enough to say those words aloud until now. Tony wrapped his arm around Abby's waist and motioned for McGee to follow, the two of them in too much shock to reply. After Tony took the keys from Abby and managed to drive her hearse back to his house without causing any serious damage to both the car or those inside, McGee gathered the courage to speak again:

"Why are we here? Shouldn't we be working on the case?" He said as both he and Abby sat uneasily on the sofa.

"Gibbs said to come to my place and get some rest." Tony said as he watched McGee start to get up off of the lounge again. He motioned for McGee to sit back down. "It was an order. Gibbs is going to probably talk to her tonight and we'll think of an approach to the case in the morning."

Abby huddled up next to McGee, wrapping her arms tight around him. "Can we please at least do something? I can't stand sitting around here doing nothing."

"Get some sleep, Abs" Tony said, pulling two pillows and two blankets out of his linen cupboard. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

* * *

Gibbs walked into Ziva's hospital room to see the bed elevated and her propped up against a few pillows, looking much better than her last visit. "You feel up to talking, Ziva?" He said as Charlotte took her queue to leave.

Ziva gave him a confused look before nodding.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked, noticing the look and beginning to worry about the severity of the concussion.

"There is something that I'm not being told, Agent Gibbs." Ziva started, before Gibbs cut her off.

"Please, call me Gibbs." Gibbs silently cursed himself for introducing himself so formally.

"Okay, _Gibbs_." She repeated, however his name did not spark the recognition that he was used to. "There is something I'm not being told." Ziva re-iterated. "Something involving you."

"What makes you think that?" Gibbs asked, curious to know how she could have worked it out.

"When you walked into this room for the first time, you looked at me as if you knew me. Almost as if I was important to you." Ziva replied softly, describing the look he was giving her at that moment. "Reading facial expressions is something you learn a lot about in Mossad."

"Has your father called, Ziva?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No." Ziva said with obvious disappointment, breaking eye contact with Gibbs and looking down at her hands that were rested in her lap.

"I'll see to it that he does." Gibbs said with a smirk, turning to leave.

"Gibbs?" He turned back and sat down at the sound of Ziva saying his name. "I remember talking to my father a while ago... about Tali. I was crying, and he kept saying that it was meant to be. Did something happen to her, Gibbs?" A tear rolled down her cheek at the memory and she wiped it away, looking up at Gibbs with her dark brown eyes.

"Tomorrow." He said before standing up and placing a business card next to her bed before beginning to walk out of the room. "Get some rest."

Every time Ziva closed her eyes she thought of Tali, who was the most compassionate person she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She looked beside her bed and saw the card that Gibbs had left on the bedside table. She picked it up and placed it next to her and before long she fell asleep with it in the palm of her hand.

* * *

Vance heard the door to MTAC open and shut and knew instantly who it was. "Gibbs, I can't say I'm surprised to see you, considering the circumstances."

"Well then I guess you'll know why I'm here then, Leon." Gibbs replied, walking to stand next to the Director.

"Can't say I wasn't expecting that she'd want to see her father. It's 4am in Tel Aviv, but I doubt Eli's still sleeping." He said to Gibbs before turning towards the others in the room. "Start the call."

The call started almost instantly. "Shalom, Eli." Leon greeted the Director of Mossad.

"Shalom, Leon, Special Agent Gibbs." Eli returned. "What can I do for you?"

"The call is all yours, Gibbs. You know more than I do." Vance said before taking a step back and sitting on one of the chairs.

"What is it, Gibbs?" Eli said, waiting for Gibbs to start talking.

Gibbs sighed. "Ziva has been injured in a bomb blast."

Concern crept onto Eli's face. "How bad was it?"

"She has retrograde amnesia and can't remember anything from her time at NCIS. She wants to see you, Eli."

"I'm very busy here. I'll see what I can do." Eli said with a sigh. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"If I think of anything, you'll know." Gibbs said, getting ready to cut the feed.

"Tell her I will be there as soon as I can. Shalom, Gibbs."

"Shalom."


End file.
